


Master and Servant

by SophiaAlexisRin



Series: Depeche Mode Songfics [1]
Category: Depeche Mode, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crying, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, MT Prompto Argentum, Poor Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAlexisRin/pseuds/SophiaAlexisRin
Summary: Prompto and Ardyn after Promptos train fall.(These are more writing practice rather than anything else so they are not very good? IDK I enjoy them)





	Master and Servant

_It's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot_

_It's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot, like life_

Prompto could feel blood bubbling on the back of his head, the ruby liquid slipped down through his hair matting it together and sticking tightly pushing lightly onto his skull. He felt a cough bubble up from his stomach and he attempted to move deadened arms.

_There's a new game we like to play you see_

_A game with added reality_

There was a laugh to his right, deep and condescending, it filled him with pure dread and panic his breath quickened. He felt the soft touch to his cheek, it was light and airy but it sunk low in his stomach, terrifying him more than any hit ever could have. The touch continued down his face touching his lips and slipping down further and wrapping tight fingers around his throat.

_You treat me like a dog_

_Get me down on my knees_

"Beg," he said, mirth evident in his voice. His hand remained around his throat, not adding pressure just an unwelcome weight constricting but not cutting off his breathing, but slowly it tightened 

_We call it master and servant_

_We call it master and servant_

The man smiled, teeth a sparkling daggers in the dingy room. The lump in his throat appeared again but this time it kept coming up, he felt the bile emptying of his mouth, it splashed out onto Ardyn's shoes the leather-covered in green flecks. He felt a small amount of shame burn but there was also a great smugness in the ability to ruin one aspect of this man, but also great hurt, he shouldn't want to hurt Ardyn, Ardyn was good, wasn't he?

_It's a lot like life_

_This play between the sheets_

The strike against his cheek was harsh and quick, it stung but wasn't the most painful thing he had experienced in the past hour but the disgust on Ardyn's face spoke volumes of his opinion, it shouldn't matter his mind reminded him even though the rest of him screamed that he needed to listen to every honey-drenched word that left cold lips.

_With you on top and me underneath_

_Forget all about equality_

Ardyn snarled again, his hand came up to hold Prompto's hair in a violently tight grip, the catches holding him up falling slack, he collapsed forward onto Ardyn. Instead of shoving him away like it had been expected, strong arms were tightly wound around his waist. The feeling was uncomfortable, the arms continued tightening until Prompto's back began to ache under the pressure, he was dropped like little more than a stone, collapsing on to the floor with a thud.

_Let's play master and servant_

_Let's play master and servant_

Now the pain started again, harsh words were thrown into his face each one more violent than the last, words damning his very existence as a human being and dishonouring his place at the prince's side. Ardyn punctuated each statement with a followed through threat, deep scratches and bruises.

_It's a lot like life and that's what's appealing_

_If you despise that throwaway feeling_

Ardyn had begun so long ago to sully the memories that he treasured, the nights shared with his king, shy touches and things he had given only to his king, stolen by the mad brother, a true animal of the royal family, shared around by those close to it. 

_From disposable fun_

_Then this is the one_

He reached down to pick up Prompto, he cradled him to close the touch had gone from menacing and dark to kind and caring, he petted the back of his head smoothing over the bumps and open wounds with a kind hand not hurting or pulling but caring and soft, an owner caring for a particularly skittish cat

_Domination's the name of the game in bed or life_

_They're both just the same_

"Just submit to me," he crooned into Prompto's hair, "become mine, become my little doll hidden away and cared for just by me. My little one, your fake little king shall never see you again. Why can't you see that I care for you so much, but you are not listening to my reasoning for you staying here? I have taken you and yet you still do not answer to me. They have abandoned you my pet. Submit!" Voice rising to a crescendo of broken chords and pain.

_Except in one you're fulfilled at the end of the day_

"No!"

_Let's play master and servant_

_Let's play master and servant_

Blood splattered onto Ardyn's face, crashing across his cheeks as Prompto's throat contracted and the damage is done to his insides displayed on Ardyns face, he didn't move other than to stroke Prompto's cheek again, suddenly moving back he withdrew a potion.

_Master and servant_

_It's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot_

On a second look, the potion was darker, the inside sloshing an ugly purple, dark and deep, it seemed dangerous, and unnatural Prompto tried to pull away from his arms tied open on the cross, the ties shook and clacked ringing lightly in the darkened room. Ardyn cracked the potion over Prompto's head it drenched his hair and slipped and congealed on his shoulders.

_It's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot, like life_

_It's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot_

It sunk into his skin, it didn't tingle and shine like a regular potion but stung and Prompto imagined it surrounding and choking his heart, crushing his lungs. Ardyn moved again capturing his head and kissing his forehead. It would have been sweet and loving off anybody else but off of Ardyn, it was a death sentence. He felt himself falling into blackness as Ardyn continued to hold him close, in a mock of love.

_It's a lot, it's a lot, master and servant_

_It's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot _

Ardyn's voice followed him down the spiralling corridors of the keep, voice lilted and always ahead. It leads him down the spiralling corridors on his search for his sunshine. Ignis and Gladio had only just rejoined him and they travelled in silence, listening only to Ardyn's sinister lullaby, MT shells lined the walls of the room they were in, eyes black as sin and slumped mimicking a room of corpses, or maybe they were, Noctis had never felt so unsure of his foe.

_It's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot, like life_

_It's a lot like life and that's what's appealing _

He crept down the corridors and heard something he feared, a cry childish and scared. Not blaring through the speakers lining every wall but in front of him, the child was small curled in a ball, whimpering. Noctis reached out to touch the child but it faded into dust and Ardyns laughter rang out above his head.

_If you despise that throwaway feeling from disposable fun_

_Then this is the one_

The hours blurred together in a panic-filled journey. They moved silently and tired in this place. They came upon another locked door, Noctis opened it slightly the room was small and lit by few flickering lights, the floor was dusty and there was also dark splotches covering the area, not quite blood too dark and thick, it reminded him slightly of Potions, but if they had been violated and changed into a potions antithesis. Then Noctis noticed the cross holding a body.

_Let's play master and servant_

_Come on, master and servant_

_Let's play master and servant_

The figure was lean and short, they had their eyes closed, dark lines covered where their veins were. Blood covered the face in front of him, one eye was swollen shut but was fading like someone had just seconds ago broke an Elixer onto him. His hair was sticky as well with the dark goo he had seen on the floor. Noctis broke into a run, heart in his mouth.

_Come on, master and servant_

_Let's play master and servant_

"Prompto!" 

_Come on, master and servant_


End file.
